


Never

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Little NightmaresCharacters: Roger the janitor, the chefs, the ladyRelationships: Roger/readerRequest: could you write an x roger the janitor from little nightmares? I don’t know but something really angsty. Its totally up to youA.N: 1) I love little nightmares. I spent hours playing it and getting the hard to the core trophy so I am pretty familiar with them and I find roger to be rather endearing as well.the grannys purpose in this is from a theory I read a while back. She is Rogers grandmother who he bought when he came to the Maw and was originally the nanny for the children and was banished becuase she was abusing and/or killing the children. This is also based on the theory that the children are not eaten, but are kept to be turned into Nomes to keep the Maw running and that they are children who were abandoned in the ‘real’ world and were brought here to keep them alive in one way or another. If you want to read a bit more into this theory (and I highly recommended it) search for theory on the Granny and on the song that plays on the TV by the woman.There will be a part 2





	1. Chapter 1

You stepped into the elevator, pressing the button on the wall and turning to let the shutter close and the machine lower you into the lowest areas of the maw.   
It had been a long day to say the least. You were tired and a little sore but that didn’t stop you from going to see the janitor. Nothing could stop you from seeing him.   
You had first ran away to the Maw as a teenager. The world was cruel and unkind in every way to you until you heard of a place where strange things could go and call home. To this day, you weren’t sure if you came here voluntarily or if you were called. You liked to think the latter and that the Maw needed you for something. Like many of the inhabitants, it would only accept new ‘staff’ when it really needed them. When you arrived, the Lady was waiting for you, her porcelain mask immediately making you feel uneasy since you couldn’t read her expressions, but she welcomed you into the Maw nonetheless as her maid. Of course, this was a bit of a dated title, since you were more like an assistant to her. She was a very private person, and relied very little on you for things a maid might do, like helping her change. No, you were more of the run-around for her, making sure everything was running smoothly. She gave you quarters within her own, on the lower floor near the elevator that connected hers to the guests. You had a small bedroom, bathroom and living area, which was cosy and more than you ever wanted.   
The twins were the first two you met. Dee was the oldest and more intelligent of the two. He had a bit of a mood about him most days, but he was generally nice in a tolerable kind of way. His brother, Dum, was a little slow but kind and gentle. You had asked the Lady about their names and she simply answered that they had given it to themselves. She didn’t know if those were their real names or if they had changed their names when they ran away here. You normally got along with them both, often having to be a communication method between them and the Lady.   
Then you had met Roger.   
It was a little over a month since you had been there, and you had heard from the twins about the disformed janitor. He mainly kept to the lower levels, but would sometimes come up when needed. You weren’t that fortunate. The lady had ordered you to go to him and speak about the floorboard in the pantry of the kitchen, because the chiefs were complaining that the nomes were using it to come and take food.   
Of course, this had made you whole body shake at the idea of meeting another member of the Maw without the protection of the Lady, but you couldn’t say no.   
you had went and he had been waiting for you. You were a little relieved he couldn’t see, because it allowed you to fully inspect him for any danger and keep a close eyes on him. Although you were fascinated my his appearance, you were there for a reason.   
He didn’t speak, only nodding and tapping his fingers as if impatient. The lady then decided the best way for you to learn absolutely everything about the Maw, you would have to spend some time with Roger. On a Tuesday and Thursdays you would accompany him on his checks, learning the lay out of the Maw as well as how it runs. At first, he seemed to resent your company but slowly, he found himself waiting for you to return. You respected his silence and didn’t try to make awkward small talk like the twins. You would speak sometimes, telling him things about you or stories you found funny and he would chuckle. In fact, the first time he spoke to you, you were surprised. You had thought he couldn’t speak. But you had just finished telling him about how you were almost finished your book and you wondered about asking the Ferryman if he could bring you something. You had thought of the irony of maybe reading Moby Dick but then you admitted to Roger that the Ferryman scared you.   
There had been a brief moment when Roger had stopped, obviously thinking about something as he moved his jaw from side to side before beckoning you to follow him. He took you to his quarters and into his vast library. You had stared in awe and even more so as you watched Roger guide himself around the shelfs and reach up. His fingers trailed along the books, either counting or taking in the marking, or both, until he pulled down one and offered it to you with a long, outstretched hand. Moby Dick.   
You had let out an audible gasp, taking it out his hands and flipping through the pages. You had promised him you would return it as soon as you were finished.   
“Keep it.” He had said in a low, raspy voice. One which sounded like it hadn’t been used in years.  
From then on, a bond was formed. You went to see him most days after you were finished and you would sit with him in his living quarters. One room, which was a living area, had an arm chair and couch. You would often lie across the couch reading while Roger was content to sit in the chair, relaxing. You joined him for his evening meals, eating with him and helping him clean up. In the space of 6 months, you had become a common part of his life, a scheduled companion which he could rely on and it had been this way for years now. Roger would never have thought that someone might want to spend time with him, much less seek him out in their free time. Nor did he think he could become so accustomed to the company that evening when you had to work late seemed to be slow and boring. He started to crave your company more than he thought he ever would. But he was surprised when you seemed to mirror his own desires to stay with him. Some nights, you would fall asleep on his couch or you would find a way to go see him during your lunch. Roger had even started leaving all his lights on for you. He had little use for them, so you wouldn’t mind searching in the dark for the switch. But now, he kept them on just for you.   
After being on the Maw for the best part of 5 years now, you were fully comfortable and at home.  
“Roger?” You called out into the dark, a small smile on your face. He knew when you finished and often would wait for you at the elevator.   
Stepping out into the darkness, you couldn’t help but feel valuable. For the most part, Roger had done well adapting to have a companion around who could see. He kept most of the lights of, only really working in the dark if you weren’t around.   
You were about to call out his name again when something touched your back. You let out yelp as you twisted, about to try and stumble away from whoever had snuck up on you, only to come face to face with Roger.   
He was smirking, a soft chuckle filling the area. He had been in the rafters and had lowered himself behind you.   
“That’s not funny.” You pout, playfully pushing his shoulder but he could hear the small laugh you let out. When he stood at his full height, he was about 3 or 4 inches taller than you, but he normally sloughed so he could use his long arms and elbows for support meaning he was about the same height.   
He guided you into his living room, which housed a small TV, a sofa, armchair, table and a few piles of books. It was a little before his bedroom, which you had only been in a handful of times before. His quarters were different to everyone else’s because they seemed spread out across the level. There was a walk from the elevator to the loungeroom then from here to the bedroom and the library. You had offered before to help him move his things into a few rooms closer by, but he refused. He seemed to enjoy it this way.   
As soon as you were close enough, you collapsed into the sofa, your body exhausted. You heard Roger let out a small hum, often used to enquire about your actions.   
“With the guests coming soon, the lady has been more demanding and a little more irritated than normal.” You explain, a shiver running through your body. “Is the heating on?”   
Roger shook his head, a soft growl leaving his lips before he spoke.  
“radiator was broken. Fixed now, but will take time.” He explained, using as few words as possible. He didn’t like speaking, and his voice often sounded horse and sore so you never pushed him. Besides, after so long, you knew his replies by his body mostly.   
“damn.” You grumbled, a small part of you wishing you were in your room. The Ladys quarters were always rather warm and cosy.   
Roger went to his armchair and pulled the blanket he normally draped over his legs off the chair. On his way back to you, his reached his long arm out and to switch on the TV which was playing a children’s lullaby.   
Roger offered you the blanket, and you couldn’t refused. But when you took it, your fingers brushed against his own and you felt how cold they were.   
Jumping, you quickly let go of the blanket to grab his hand in both of your own, feeling how the skin was like ice.   
“You’re freezing.” You mumble, your eyes venturing up to look at Roger.   
He shrugged his shoulders, but his hand never tried to pull away from your own. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the warmth of your own. Standing up, you picked up the blanket.  
“I cant let you get ill. Not with the Maw surfacing soon.” You pulled him closer as one of your hands stayed in his own while the other reached out and maneuverer him to sit on the sofa by his shoulder. The sofa itself was low and close to the floor, so he didn’t have to use his arms to help him up. He sat at the end so one of his sides was against the armrest. You sat down directly beside him with your right arm pressed against his left and pulling your legs up onto the sofa, dropping his hand so you could lie the blanket across both your lap and his own. Once it was done, you moved his left arm up so you could crawl underneath and cuddle into him. You could feel how cold he must have been, judging by the chill in his clothes. His left arm quickly wrapped around you and made you smile. You enjoyed it when he did this, even though it was few and far between because his arm would go along your shoulder with his elbow bend about the same level with your own then down your arm and wrap around your legs, his hand rest on your bend knees. You smiled, taking his hand in your own to try and warm it up. His free hand pulled the blanket up himself a little as he slouched, obviously already comfy enough to fall asleep right here and now.   
you rested your head on his chest and closing your eyes as you felt his other arm come under the blanket and then to join your hands. You smiled, taking a hand in each of your own and squeezing, unable to put into words how right this felt as you drifted off to sleep.   
\-------------------  
You hauled the bucket over to the chute and poured the dead fish into it, a shiver running through your spin. It was Dee who had told you who was down there. The Granny, an older woman who was Rogers grandmother and had came with him when he arrived. She had originally looked after the children, but then she turned and started to hurt them. While the children’s fate on the ship was not to be considered the nicest, it was for a purpose and to keep the Maw running. It had to stay running. But the Granny was selfish, and she started to kill the children, whether to ‘save’ them or punish them, Dee didn’t know. But Roger had found out and had turned on his family, telling the Lady of her betrayal. She was banished to the bottom of the Maw.   
Roger had taken over he duties, caring for the children until they were old enough to ‘work’. He didn’t like it, because he grew close with a lot of the children, but he knew it was unavoidable. This was why the Nomes were often so fond of him, leaving little drawing for him to find. Although he couldn’t see them, he kept every single one of them. It made you smile at the thought of it.   
you took the bucket back to the kitchen but the chiefs hadn’t started working yet so you were able to remain in your thoughts.   
Last night, you had fallen asleep in Rogers arms and you couldn’t remember ever being more happy. It would be easy to just say you saw him as a friend, but you didn’t. He meant so much more to you. You were completely and utterly in love with the janitor of the Maw.   
Smiling, you realised that the feelings may never be returned and in fact, they may never be brought to light. But knowing you loved someone this much was incredible to you. You had never been around anyone enough to develop any sort of feelings, love or otherwise. So the fact that you were able to feel this emotion was more than enough for you right now. Especially because Roger seemed more than comfortable with your presences and touch, you could easily keep your feelings for him to yourself.   
You heard a bell ringing daintily from the upper levels and knew who was calling you. Washing your hands to rid any smell of the fish, you made your way up to the Ladys quarters.   
As you entered the entry hall with the stairs, you saw she was standing at the door which you had discover lead to shattered mirrors. She had her back to you so you cleared your throat.   
“You called me?” You asked, staying at the bottom of the stairs. You found she tended to react better when your head was below her own. Even now, after years of being by her side, she preferred it. You were the closest she could consider to a friend here, and she had certainly changed the way she treated you to be more favourably over the last few years. She was more caring, and treated you more like an acquaintance (or even friend) than an employee. But the last few weeks, she seemed a little on edge. You had just assumed it was because the Maw was going to rise again in a few weeks and she carried the stress on her shoulders.   
“You did not return last night.” She spoke, apparently not surprised by your presence behind her.   
“No, I fell asleep in the lower levels. I apologies.” You glance away from her, a little embarrassed she had even noticed.   
“Where?” She turned her head ever so slightly to the right, and you could just see the white of her porcelain mask.   
“In Rogers quarters.” You specify, wondering if she might have thought you had just passed out on the floor somewhere.   
“The janitor.” She said in a quiet voice, more like she was speaking to herself than to you.   
You frowned, unsure of where this line of questioning was going. You were free to roam the ship as you needed. You had once fell asleep in an empty guest bedroom because you and Dee had had too much wine and you didn’t want to wake the Lady. She had never asked you before.   
“From now on, you are to remain on the upper levels at all times. You may not go into the lower ones. You will not socialise with other staff, you may not venture into the kitchen or further without my prior request and you are to never see the janitor again.” She spoke quickly but with such authority it made you jump. She had not demanded something in this way from you in a long, long time.   
But as her words worked into your mind, you suddenly realised what her words demanded you do.   
“You, you cannot be-“ you were about to question her, ascending a few steps as you tried to process everything.   
“Do not question me.” She half snarled, making you jump as she started to walk up the stairs to the upper levels of her quarters.   
She was saying you couldn’t see the others again. But they were your friends, your family. And Roger, why him specifically? What had happened to warrant her to demand such a thing from you. When you first arrive, she had promised you as much freedom of the ship as you wanted. But now, she was stripping it away.   
you could never see Roger again. Never.   
Your heart broke in your chest as you gasped for breath as you looked up at after her.   
“Miss, please.” You ran after her, tears flooding your eyes and streaming down your cheeks as your voice broke. You reached out to grab her arm, to beg her to reconsider.   
That was when it hit you. Physically.  
She twisted, and then it felt like a wrecking ball had slammed full force into your chest and you were thrown backwards. Your back collided with the wall, sending the pictures of the wall flying.   
Your body fell to the floor in a wreck. you hadn’t realised but you had screamed from fear and pain. Your world was falling apart before your eyes as you looked up and saw the Lady.   
She was grasping onto the handrail of the stairs, gasping for breath and almost doubled over as she looked down at you. For the first time since you had first came here, she looked almost weak.   
When her eyes met yours, they snapped away as she twisted away from.   
“my orders still stand.” She called over her shoulder, but her voice wavered. One thing was for sure, you weren’t going to disobey her. Not after this. She could very easily kill you.   
She left you gasping on the platform between the two sets of stairs, your head against the wall as you tried to focus on something. But your head was spinning, your mind blurry.   
You heard the ding of the elevator and footsteps. The first to come into view was Roger then Dee then Dum behind him.   
You were too close to passing out to even process what they were saying, but you did feel Roger lift you up. You closed your eyes and the next thing you felt was the soft bed under you and a hand on your cheek. His long fingers asked a silent question which you couldn’t answer.   
then you heard her voice. It was screaming, like nails on a chalk board.   
“GET OUT.” She screamed, making you jump with fear and open your eyes. She said it three times in quick succession which was enough to scare the twins out of your room. But Roger stayed, growled as he turned his head away from you. She wasn’t in the room, but her voice and presence was.   
“GET AWAY FROM MY MAID!” She screamed again but Roger stayed close, not moving from you.   
“Go, please.” You reached out and grabbed his hand, begging him to leave you. The lady was angry, and this would only end in one way.   
No sooner had he shook his head in reply to you, he was thrown away from your bedside towards the door like a rag doll. You winced as you tried to move to him but your body was so weak you couldn’t even move out the bed.   
“Please, leave.” You cried to him, begging him. If she was willing to hurt you the way she did, you didn’t know what she would do to the others. You were by far her favourite.   
Roger turned his head towards you, faltering.   
“Leave.” You screamed at him, your heart breaking. This was the last time you would see him, and you couldn’t even tell him how you felt. You could tell him how much you adored him and why you wanted to stay by his side. You couldn’t even take his hands and rub then softly, a gesture which was reserved for only you two. It was too dangerous.   
Rogers hands found your bedroom door and he vanished out after the twins. You heard a distant ding of the elevator door closing and it descending with your family to the lower levels.   
you collapsed in a sobbing mess, occasionally letting out a soft scream of pain which felt like it was ripping your insides. You had never been this broken or torn before. Never.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Little Nightmares   
> Characters: Roger, the twins  
> Relationship: Roger/reader   
> Request: could you write an x roger the janitor from little nightmares? I don’t know but something really angsty. Its totally up to you

You snuck out of the elevator, making as little noise as possible. Yes, you knew he would be working on the upper levels at this time, but he might still come back down if he hears something.   
Making your way through the dark hallways, you saw the door which lead to his personal quarters. But something took you by surprise. You could see the door, but there was light underneath it. You clicked your torch off, just to make sure and sure enough you could easily see the yellow light under the door.   
Did he still keep the lights on? He had mentioned he could hear the soft tapping/flickering from within the walls, the result of old wiring and it would sometimes irritate him. So why keep them on when its no longer needed?   
The answer made you sick to your stomach.   
He missed you. He kept them on for you. Maybe the sound reminded him of when you were with him or maybe it was just in case you came back. Whatever it was, you had to stop and turn away from the door, your eyes filled with tears. You thought of him, sitting on his own in his own dark world, nothing around him. No light, no joy, no enjoyment or love. Just darkness.   
bending over, you brace yourself on your knees, taking deep breaths. This wasn’t meant to be this hard. You had one thing you wanted, one thing you were going to steal from him. But he wouldn’t notice it was gone. At least, you hoped he wouldn’t.   
Pulling yourself together, you turned and walked to the door and stepped into the room.   
Just as you remembered it, his quarters always felt like home away from home. It had that warm, welcoming atmosphere that most of the other places in the Maw didn’t. you knew you could just stand here, staring at the place you use to spend every moment of your free time in. you left the living area and made your way to his bedroom.   
Walking quickly in to his bedroom, your eyes instantly fell on what you were here for. On the wall above his table, was a portrait of himself. With his hat and a smile on his face, that was exactly how you wanted to remember him. The lady had forayed you from even laying eyes on him, so this would be the next best thing. You used the bed to give you a leg up, quickly unhooking the frame from the wall, you paused, wondering if you should just take the photo and leave the frame.   
Stepping back onto the floor, you sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the frame. Sure, it would be safer to leave the frame and just take the picture, but you could bring yourself to pry open the back. What if you broke it?   
Scoffing at the notion, you berated yourself for the silly thought. You were stealing the picture, so it wasn’t like your intentions were pure. But you just wanted something to remember him. You didn’t want to forget what he looked like or run like a lost child at the slightest sight of him just to remind yourself. Your eyes travel from the frame to the portrait.   
Whatever cruel fate allowed you to finally find someone you connected with before ripping them away from you was certainly the truest evil in the world.   
your tears dropped off the end of your nose, splashing on the glass of the frame and protecting the photo within. You pulled the picture to your chest, hugging it against you as your rocked on the bed, silent tears running down your cheeks.   
but you couldn’t stay. Standing up, you were about to leave the room when something caught your eyes. On his wall, above his bed, there was a new photo. You had always wondered why he kept them, considering his lack of sight until you found out he could restore his sight, but it was painful and difficult. If he were to push the folds of skin up, he could reveal his eyes and see but it was extremely painful and uncomfortable for him to do, so he had just given up. But at night, you wondered if when he lay down, he could perhaps see a little as the skin relaxed. Maybe he would stare up at the pictures. He had photos of some of the former residents of the Maw, the twins, some Nomes and the newest addition was you.   
It was a portrait which you had all but forgotten about. It was taken on your first day on the Maw. You were told it was customary. The Twins had one as did the Lady and it was hung up in their living quarters. Rogers one of you was directly above his bed, front and centre of all the pictures.  
placing the portrait of Roger down, you reached up and took the photo off the wall. It had been dusted recently.   
you don’t know what possessed you to pull the pen you always kept on you out of your pocket. Nor what caused you to turn the photo over and pry the back off the frame. But you took your portrait out, keeping the photo face down. Clicking the pen, you lowered it to the blank back.   
“I’ll always love you, Roger. No matter what happens.   
All my love,   
[y/n].”   
Pulling the pen off, you stared down at the confession. Some tear stains appeared under the words and you quickly straighten up, wiping the tears off your cheeks. Something moved to the side and caught your eyes, making you jump. But you quickly saw a Nome was standing on the table, their head tilted to the side as they appeared to be reading the message.   
“Don’t tell him, okay? Our little secret.” You offer it a small smile before reaching into your pocket and pulling out a small bit of bread you had bought to bribe the Nomes if you saw them. It nodded and held out its tiny hands for the bread, which you gave it.   
As it nibbled away, you put your picture back in the frame and hung it back on the wall, making sure it was straight.   
The loud sound of bells filled your ears, signalling it was on the hour. You needed to leave.   
Waving the little Nome farewell, you quickly ran out the quarters, your new treasure in your arms.   
When you got to your own quarters, you quickly perched the photo on your bed stand against the light. You thought of hanging it up, but for now at least you would keep it by your bed.   
\-------time skip -----------------  
While you were cleaning the hallway of the ladys quarter, you heard a ding of the elevator bell and it came up. You were confused since the lady was up in her bedroom, so who was coming up?  
You watched closely as the elevator opened to reveal… no one.   
Blinking, you place down the duster and walk closer to the empty box until your eyes fell on a note.   
Looking at it, you recognised it as Dees writing.   
It was an invite to join him and his brother for a cup of tea the next evening after the lady goes to bed. You frown but then hear the squeak of the floorboards as she left her room. You picked up the note and stuffed in your pocket just in times as she appeared at the top of the stairs.   
“Why was the elevator called?” She asked, her voice dripping with suspicion.   
“I don’t know. I was cleaning and it suddenly came up. Must have been the Nomes playing.” You reason with a shrug, returning to your dusting. She eyed you suspiciously before returning to her room. You slipped into your own and took out the note, reading it again.   
\--------time skip -------------------  
“I don’t understand.” You signed, hiccupping as you wiped away tears. “why am I here?”   
The twins sat in silence, Dee obviously deep in thought while his brother didn’t know how to comfort you.   
When you sat down with them, you knew this wasn’t just to discuss the weather. They were worried, and the more you all talked about why the lady might have got so possessive with you, the more agitated and upset you got.   
“Why did you think?” Dee finally asked, leaning forward as he took a draw of his cigarette before placing it in an ashtray for his brother. “It wouldn’t have brought you here without a reason. And the lady was pretty content before.”  
“I-I thought-“ you trailed off, searching the mug in your hands for some kind of answer, like the reason might be spelled out in your drink but you found nothing.   
You were here for the Lady. That was the only reason. You were here to help her, to be her maid, her assistant and her alley. Maybe even a friend.   
“I am here for the lady.” You close your eyes, frustrated with yourself. You KNEW this. This wasn’t new information.   
But why did it feel wrong?   
You picked up your drink, but paused about an inch off the table, only really holding it for comfort.   
“She was fine before.” Dum suddenly said, making you look up at him with confusion. “Well, before you came. She had those shadows and dolls she liked. And she could do everything herself.”   
“So im useless?” You breathed, your heart sinking to the bottom of your stomach. All you had ever wanted was to belong somewhere, to be a part of a family and to be needed.   
there was a bang and then a yelp as Dee hit the back of Dums head.   
“HEY! I didn’t say that! I was just saying that the lady was fine before. But Roger, well, he’s not been right for years now.” Dum cried out, rubbing the back of his head as he glared at his brother.   
The room fell quiet as both you and Dee stared at the youngest twin, your minds working rapidly.   
“That don’t make a damn lick of sense. Why would-“ Dee started to berate his brother, until he heard the sound of your mug dropping back to the table.   
“Im, im not her companion.” You finally spoke, your voice barley over a whisper as you stared between the brothers at the wall behind them.   
“What?” Dee leaned to the side, into your line of sight as it drew you out of your thoughts.   
“You have each other, she has her shadow children. Roger had bought his family with him as a companion, Granny. But she was banished and he was left with no one. The lady, she must have known I was here to be someone’s companion. She must have assumed it was her own, like we all did. But then, that day, she realised and-” You spoke rapidly before Dee jumped, realising where you were going with this train of thought.   
“She got jealous.” He breathed, his head nodding slightly.   
You bit down on your lip as you try to ease your racing heart, looking at Dee. “Im not her companion. Im his.”   
There was a shift within the Maw, the whole structure seemed to rumble or purr at your words.   
It made the three of you jump as you looked around.   
Never, in all the time you had been there or while the twins had been there, had they ever heard such a noise.   
You darted out of your seat, heading for the elevator to the Ladys quarters.   
“Where you going?!” Dee shouted after you, although you could tell by the fear in his voice that he already knew.   
“To speak to her. It’s the only way.” You call over your shoulder, your mind set. But then something grabbed your wrist.   
“She could kill you.” Dee had ran up behind you and held you back, his eyes wide.   
“She wont.” You shook your head.   
“You don’t know that. What if she takes the stance that if she cant have you, no one can?” Dee growled, pulling you away from the elevator. But something drew your attention up to the rafters of the ceiling. You saw some Nomes poking their heads out, balancing a can on the edge of it.   
“im sorry, Dee. But I have to try.” You genuinely meant your apology, knowing what the little menaces had planned. It certainly wouldn’t endear the chiefs to them, but it would allow you to get to the elevator.   
you nodded to the Nomes, who pushed the can off the edge of the wood, and it fell, hitting Dee on the head. It wouldn’t have been too hard, considering the can was empty, but the shock was enough to make his drop your wrist, raising both his hands to his head as his eyes closed.   
You took your chance, darting into the elevator and you were about to press the button when Dee called out your name.   
“What about Roger?!” he called out, causing you to faulter. You glanced over your shoulder, seeing he had fallen backwards and was now on the ground. But he made no attempt to run after you. The can had knocked his hat to the side and you could see the angry and hurt expression on his face.   
“You gonna run off and get yourself killed then what? Whos gonna tell him?”   
you felt the floor under you move as you stood still in the box, your fingers hovering over the button. Dee was right, she could easily kill you without laying a finger on you.   
But she wont.   
Doing so would anger the Maw, which had made its purpose for you clear. She would anger the Chiefs, the Nome’s and Roger. Even if he was angry at you, the twins would tell him everything. And maybe, when they clean out your old room, he’ll find the portrait you took of him. He’ll know.   
but will he understand?   
no. He would be resentful. Not of you, but of everyone and everything. He would resent the Lady for all her action, the twins for not stopping you, the Maw for dangling happiness in front of him then ripping it away, his life.   
You couldn’t bare the thought.   
Lowering your hand, you glance back over your shoulder at Dee.   
“How’s your head?” You ask, seeing him let out a breath as he realise you had changed your mind.   
“Bloody hurts. Damn Nome’s.” He cursed, looking up but the Nomes had gone.   
“Are you okay?” You called over to Dum, who was staring between you and his brother. He gave a signal nod. He was obviously in too much shock to really do anything.   
Stepping out of the elevator, you walked up to Dee and offered you his hand, which he took to help himself up.   
“Thank you.” You smile, slightly relieved he had been able to talk some sense into you.   
“No problem.” Dee returned your smile as he picked up his hat and returned it to his head.   
You looked to the doors at the back of the guest area, which lead to the kitchen and down into the lower levels.   
“Go on, quick before I get attacked again.” Dee pushes you towards the door before picking up the cups the three of you had forgotten about on the table.   
You nodded, waving to Dum before running to the doors.   
You quickly descended through the levels of the Maw, the gentle sway of the ship comforting you as you headed straight to Rogers quarters.   
Once on his level, you slowed to a walk, trying to catch your breath and get your thoughts straight, although even as you cross through the living area and heading to his bedroom. While there was little concept of night and day time on the Maw, Roger had a routine that he followed and right now, he would be sleeping.   
But as you drew closer, you saw the bedroom light was on and the door ajar. On the floor, you saw the light glinting off speckles of glass. Breaking into a sprint, you raced into the room only to find it empty. You looked around and saw a broken frame on the floor. Instantly, you recognised it as the one in which your photo had been. But why was it smashed? And empty?   
something moved from the corner of your eye and you quickly snapped your head to see 3Nomes standing on the table, obviously startled to see you there.   
“Who broke this?” You asked the Nomes. One pointed to the empty bed and then waved its arms. You knew exactly who they were speaking about.   
“[y/n]?” And all too familiar voice called your name from behind you.   
You turned to see Roger, standing in the doorway.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Little Nightmares   
> Characters: Roger, The Ferryman, twins   
> Relationship: Roger/reader   
> Request: could you write an x roger the janitor from little nightmares? I don’t know but something really angsty. Its totally up to you

“[y/n]?”   
A voice you hadn’t heard in so long, one which you had only dreamed about for so long.   
Turning, you saw him, standing in the door way. His attention was on you, having already locked onto your location from your breathing and your voice.   
“Roger.” You breathed. You were sure he would be able to hear your heart hammering in your chest, even from your distance.   
but something was wrong.   
You don’t know what you had been expecting when you ran into him after so long. Maybe a smile, some form of relief to see and speak to you once again.   
Roger turned his face away from you, seemingly able to feel your confused and curious gaze on him.   
“you shouldn’t be here.” He spoke quietly, so quietly you were sure you had misheard him. You had to have.   
“What?” you asked, stepping closer to him but he immediately moved backwards. Roger retreated out of the door and to the side, allowing you space to leave.   
“Leave.” |This time, his voice was only a little louder because of the echoing in the hallway outside of his room.   
slowly, and almost fearfully, you approached the door, reaching your hand out to lean against the frame as you looked at Roger with hurt eyes.   
“Roger?” You breathed, your voice breaking as was your heart.   
Roger whined at your voice, back further into the darkness. He kept his head low, his body hunched over itself as his fingers fidgeted anxiously. You hated to see him like this.   
You glanced to the door at the end of the hallway that would lead you back. Then turned your gaze to Roger who was waiting for you to leave.   
“you should go.” He urges you again. “Leave?”   
“But I had to see you. I needed to tell you-“ You step closer to him but he shakes his head, snarling a little and making you jump.   
“Go.” This time, his voice held more venom that he had ever directed at you. The twins, sure, but never towards you. it made you jump and retreated back a step from him. His lips pulled back a little in a snarl. “Now.”   
Never, in all the time you had been in the Maw, had you felt that flash of fear. Sure, you were scared of Roger at the very start, but more of an anxious scared than genuine fear.   
Was he angry with you?   
Your mind flashed to the smashed frame. You had assumed he just needed to get to the picture quickly but what if it was out of anger? Had he smashed the frame and ripped your photo from it because of a sudden hate for you?   
Your nervousness turned to dread as your eyes watered and a soft hiccup left your lips.   
You went to whisper his name, hoping you could draw out some kind of reasoning from him, but you were cut off by a growl that rumbled from his chest. One that made you jump and immediately retreat away from him a good four or five paces.   
You knew he was strong, and his senses were undeniable. If he ever got it in his mind, he could give most on the Maw a run for their money. And you were one of the weaker members. You had agility, but that was little use against him in an area like this which he knew like the back of his hand.   
Roger reached up, grabbing onto some pipes above your head as he moved towards you.   
“Leave.” He growled at you as he started to come towards you.   
“No, no.” You whimpered, stepping backwards and holding your hands out in front of you. this wasn’t him; it couldn’t be. He would never scare you like this or make you fear for your safety. He had gotten angry with Dee when he had threated you so many years ago.  
But as he advanced on you, your instincts kicked in and you were unable to rationalize his actions or intentions.   
Turning on your heels, you fled down the corridor. You heard him following you but you didn’t dare turn back as you ran through the door and slammed it shut to cut him off.   
He didn’t try to open the door or follow you as you ran to the lift. You desperately pressed the button in the lift to take you away from whatever monster had replaced your old friend.  
Roger stood at the door, panting a little.   
His face contorted in rage and hurt as he reached into the inner pocket of his jacket. He carefully withdrew the picture that was now tucked in there. Using his free hand to grossly push the dropped skin up over his eyes so he could glance at the picture.   
This was how he wanted to remember you. smiling at him, whispering his name softly as you take his hand and guide him out of the darkness. He could only imagine the hurt and aguish in your eyes as you had fled in fear of him. In that brief moment, Roger thanked his blindness. His willpower would have crumbled if he had seen you look at him in fear.   
Gently sliding the picture back into his left pocket on the inside of his coat, he slowly retreated back to his room. As he entered, he reached up and turned off the light, allowing the darkness to engulf him once again.   
\-------------time skip ------------------  
After your ‘visit’, you had fled back to your room in sorrow and fear. You didn’t stop when Dee had called your name or when he and his twin had tried to follow you. no, you had made it to the lift and they wouldn’t dare enter the ladys quarters. You fell into a deep spiral, feeling like any amount of happiness or joy had been sucked from your soul.   
The lady, who you had thought of as a friend, was willing to throw you against a wall. Roger, who you loved deeply, had intended to chase you down like an animal.   
The twin tried to help, sending you notes to join them for dinner or in the evenings, but you never accepted.   
Now you were too far gone.   
You only left your room to do some tasks, but never everything that was needed. And as the days turned to weeks, the Maw started to groan in disrepair. The ladys quarters were dark and lifeless, unlike they had been in years. Her shadow children loved the new space they could run about and play in, but that didn’t mean it was a good thing.   
When you did venture down to the kitchen, the twins froze at your appearance. You looked sickly, your eyes had dark circles under them and were lifeless. Dee wondered if the Lady had seen you since you had been to see Roger, but then he realised she probably hadn’t. at least not properly.   
Today, you were waiting by the ocean. The soft breeze was nice and the sunlight on your skin made you smile in the warmth. You were just thankful no one else seemed to get along with the Ferryman so you were able to enjoy this brief moment outside of the Maw to meet him and get the delivery. You held the envelop in your hands, containing payment and a list of things everyone needed. Once a moment, each member of the Maw would submit a list of their needs for the next order, which would be placed in an envelope and you would give it to the ferryman along with payment for the order he was bringing.   
Sometimes the twins needed new knifes or sharpening kits, or perhaps a new pot. Roger normally requested tools, and the lady barley requested more than perhaps a few books. you were similar, asking the ferryman to bring you books, but because of your close relationship with him now, he would bring you something if he thought you might like it.   
You were drawn from your thoughts as you saw the boat appearing over the horizon. You couldn’t help but feel slightly resentful that he was on time, since now you wouldn’t be able to bask in the sun for too much longer.   
Maybe you would sneak out later on, or tomorrow.   
Within 15 minutes, the boat pulled up to the side and you saw the ferryman emerge from within. He tossed you a rope which you quickly tied to a part of the Maw which was perfect to make sure the boat didn’t float away while the ferryman was here.   
“Good afternoon.” You greeted him with a smile as he threw his sack over his back and climbed down the side of the boat, stepping onto the Maw.  
“You don’t look so ‘good’.” The ferryman had a raspy voice, moving his hat so his face was better protected from the sunlight.   
“hard time.” you shrugged, hoping he would move on quickly which he thankfully did.   
He placed the sack on the ground and pulled out 4 bundles.   
“Them two are for those twin idiots. That’s yours. And that ones the lanky ones.” He pointed to each bundles in turn even though you could see everyone’s names scribbled onto the side.   
“Okay.” You tried to hide the fear that was burning in your chest. You would have to take Roger his delivery. Maybe you could just leave it in the elevator? But then the Nomes might take it.   
Maybe leaving it in one of the rooms he works in rather than taking it to his private quarters. He couldn’t get angry with you for that? it was your job.   
“[y/n]?” Ferryman reached out and waved a large hand in front of your face. You blinked and looked up at him. He signed. “You’re unhappy.”  
It wasn’t a question, but a statement. And completely out of the blue, but not wrong. You were unhappy, very unhappy.   
Looking away from him, you couldn’t answer as you busied yourself with placing the bundles on top of each other so you could carry them down.   
“you know, I can take you back to the mainland.” The ferrymans comment made jump and your bundle rolled a little to the side. The Ferryman leaned down, picking it up and coming to crouch beside you. “I bought you here, I can take you back.”   
“She would never let me leave.” You shake your head, taking the bundle from his hand as you avoided his eyes.   
“How long have you been here? You know the Maw and the lady are two separate things. I can sense the maw isn’t happy with her. Its aching and angry.” The ferryman placed his hand on the stone beneath him, seeming to demonstrate how he was able to connect with the Maw. You had felt it too. Everyone had.   
“Then the Maw wont let me leave.” You corrected yourself.   
“It would. I don’t know whats happened, but it doesn’t hold anything against you. its angry with the lady. Something big happened, hasn’t it? Shes turned against the Maws wishes?” The ferrymans voice was low, as if scared the lady might hear. No, not scared. He wasn’t scared of her. He just didn’t want her to hear.   
“Its complicated.” You breath, unable to think of how to tell him everything that had happened in the last few months.   
“What kept you here before?” he asked you, his question surprising you.   
“They did. All of them.” You responded almost instantly as you referred to the servants of the Maw. To the lady, the twins, and Roger.   
“And now?” he asks, his questions leading to others seamlessly.   
“I-i…” You trailed off, shaking your head as tears flooded your cheeks. “I don’t know.”   
“Leave.” The words ran through your like a bolt of lightning as your head snapped to the ferryman. Why had he used that word?   
“What?” You partly snapped but he didn’t notice.   
“Not for long. You belong on the Maw, I know that. but perhaps you need a break. Perhaps you need to allow this to work out without you.” The ferryman waved to the ground, referring to the people who called the Maw their home.   
“I cant leave.” You whispered, your voice breaking.   
“not for long. Come with me for one month, perhaps less. I only have to travel to deliver some notices of the next time the maw will rise.” The ferrymans offer did sound… appealing.   
“but how?” you asked, and he instantly understood what you were asking.   
“I can stay here. You can make your arrangements and come back when night falls. Once you are up here, the lady has no control.” He told you, and your mind was racing.   
“okay.” You breathed, nodding.   
“Go quick.” The ferryman stood, scooping the bundles into his arms. When you stood, he handed them to you. “I’ll be here.”   
\------------time skip ------------------  
The first thing you did was delivered the twins bundles. You found Dom in the kitchen as Dee was still asleep.   
“Dom, I need to talk to you.” You grabbed his hand, pulling him into the pantry.   
“Whats wrong?” He sounded scared his eyes glanced over your body for any injuries.   
“Im fine. Im going away for a bit.” You instantly saw his eyes widen with fear.   
“no, you cant. You cant leave us.” His voice broke as he started to panic, looking about. You hated to burden him with this knowledge, but Dee would probably be able to change your mind or stop you. Dom was too sweet to try.   
“Not for long, I promise. I’ll be back. Im going with the ferryman. But you cant tell the lady or roger. Tell Dee but make sure he knows its only between us.” You gestured between the both of you.   
“But, you’ll definitely come back?” Dom asked, reminding you of a dog waiting anxiously for its owner to return.   
“I promise.” You nod.   
The next thing you did was take Rogers bundle down. You decided to take it to his doll room. It was the easiest for you to get to and he would probably pass through there.   
Placing the bundle slightly to the side of the main path, his hands would surly graze over it. But before you could leave, a little figurine on the workbench caught your eye.   
A doll not fully completed but close enough. With [hair/colour] hair and a dress similar to the one you wore.   
Picking up the doll, you looked it over and realised… it was you.   
the doll had only been crafted recently and done with such care. You knew how much effort and time when into his creations.   
You resisted the urge to drop the doll and run to find him. No, the ferryman was right. You needed to leave because something needed to be sorted but you couldn’t be here. You loved everyone here too much.   
Placing the doll down on the side, you backed out of the room, your eyes trying to memorize every detail.   
Finally, you went to your room. Throwing clothes into a bag, you made sure you left nothing you would desperately need. You packed Moby Dick and a few other books you might wish to read. You were sure the ferryman would have you do work while you were with him, but you still needed something to do. You didn’t have room for picture frames, but you couldn’t leave your portrait of roger.  
You peaked out of your room, hearing the ladys voice humming from her bedroom. Sneaking up the stairs, you quickly removed her portrait of the twins and a small one she had of herself. Going back to your room, you took all three pictures out of their frames (Dom and Dees were in the same photo) and slipped them between the pages of a book to keep them safe.   
finally, you did up your bag and snuck out.   
The lady didn’t flinch when you called the elevator, probably assuming you still had to deliver things.   
No one was in the room that lead to the long set of stairs that lead up to the top. You stepped up a few steps and glanced back. You saw a little cluster of Nomes standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking up after you. one held out its little hands to you, as another tried to follow you, but the stairs were too steed for it to climb.  
“I’ll be back soon.” You promised, and their heads perked up at little. One waved to you, making you smile. When you were near the top, you glanced back just to make sure everything was fine.   
Opening the door, you had made it out at sunset.   
The ferryman was waiting by the rope the bound the boat to the Maw.   
He nodded at you, checking everything was okay which you nodded back.   
Carefully, you climbed up the side of the boat as the ferryman undid the rope and then followed you.   
You watched with a heavy heart as the boat drew you away from your home which soon disappeared as darkness fell.


	4. Home

Your time with the Ferryman was a welcomed break.   
His days were mostly spent navigating the sea and occasionally docking to place posters of the Maws next location. It was due to rise again in about 4 months, so people were starting to look out for the next place.   
It felt nice if somewhat sickly. You were used to the Maws movement in the sea, but the boat was a little more prominent. You felt sick the first few days, but you weren’t entirely sure that was just from the boat.   
You worried. The whole trip you worried about what was happening back at the Maw. You wished you had some means to communicate with the twins and make sure everything was okay.   
The first night, you dreamt that Roger and the Lady had fought badly and were wounded. You woke up in a sweat, Rogers voice whispering in your ear about pain.   
You were thankful that the boat had two compartments below deck with beds, so you didn’t have to share a room with him. Especially when you woke up in tears.   
But you did enjoy your time away. The sea air was nice, and the time of year meant the sun was out a lot. The moment you stepped on land, you wanted to be back on the boat. You helped the ferryman hang posters and then get some items that the twins had asked for but then you were back on the ship.   
You started feeling badly homesick, like the maw was crying out for you to come home. The ferry man noticed your change and must have felt it too.   
The Ferryman had mentioned a few days before that today that he was heading back to the Maw.   
You were nervous. You had had nightmares that the second you stepped into the Maw again, the lady was angry with you. you thought of the Maw being angry with you and refusing to allow you to stay. Worse was Roger. The dreams where he told you he wished you never came back were the worse. But you were sure they were bad because he had told you to leave.   
Today was the day, and the ferryman was getting annoyed with your constant pacing and staring into the horizon.   
“Sit down before you fall overboard.” He snapped at you for the hundredth time, but you shook your head and continued with your pacing.   
It wasn’t till the sun was nearly setting that you saw the all too familiar island which hid the entrance to the Maw. Your mind wondered to the massive machine beneath the waves. If it didn’t want you back, it could easily stop the boat from even touching the Maw. But it didn’t.   
The ferryman docked as normal, having to jump off himself and quickly tie to the boat up since you weren’t on land ot catch it.   
Picking up the bundle meant for the chiefs and your bag, you jumped off the boat onto island, your knees nearly giving in but thankfully didn’t. you stood up, a feeling of relief washing over you as you finally returned home.   
“You need a hand down?” Ferryman asked you, glancing at the door which lead down into the Maw.   
“No, you’ve done more than enough. Thank you.” You smile, hugging the bundle against your chest.   
“Don’t mention it. The company was nice. if you ever need some time-“ He nods to the boat and you laugh.   
“I’ll call on you.” you finish his sentence with a chuckle as he climbed back onto the boat. You undid the knot used to secure the ship before throwing it back to the ferryman.   
you stood on the shore as the boat disappeared into the now night-time. And you stayed there a little long until it was pitch black and now cold out.   
You were worried about what awaited you down in the Maw. But something soothed your worries and fears, like a friend wrapping an arm around your shoulder.   
Whatever you had to face, you would need to face it soon. There was no point sitting there dreaming up horror stories.   
You walked to the door, reaching out and pausing.   
“I know I left. But you called me back and I came. I will always return to my home.” You spoke in a soft voice to the Maw, hoping it would be able to see you hadn’t been malicious or selfish in your desires.  
it took you a moment to open the door, gripping the handle so hard that your knuckles turned white. But when you did, there was a soft groan that echoed through the Maw, like it was relieved.   
Stepping in, you descended the stairs with caution. You saw a few Nomes look up from their perches on the table. Had they really waited for you to return?   
When they saw you, they quickly jumped down and ran to the bottom of the stairs, waiting for you like little balls of energy ready to explode.   
once you stepped off the last step, they jumped and ran at your feet, hugging your ankles in comical way which made you laugh.   
Tears filled your eyes as you finally reunited with the innocent little creatures that never had malicious intend and only wanted a crust of bread.   
“I’ll make sure you get as much food as you can carry.” You leaned down, whispering to them as you patted a few of their heads.   
“So, who should I go see first?” You ask them, and one tilted its head in thought. It then held its arms out either side of its body and started to waddle slowly. Instantly, you burst into laughter as you realised it was mimicking the chiefs. “Okay, the twins it is.”   
They parted so you could walk through the empty guest area. It was a good idea to see the twins first, since if the lady’s get angry and kills you, someone will know you returned other than the mute Nomes.   
calling on the lift with the press of the button, it immediately opened, and you stepped inside. you were about to press the button to head down the kitchen when you remembered your bag. Probably best to leave it here in case you needed to make a quick getaway. Stepping out, you placed the bag at the side of the doors and retreated back in. the Nomes didn’t follow you, but you smiled and waved at them as the door shut and the lift descended into the Maw.   
When the doors opened, you were not surprised to hear the bickering of the twins from the dishwashing room.   
They were arguing so loud that they didn’t even hear the lift.  
“I know, we both miss her. But its no excuse for not doing your job.” Dee snapped at Dom who you could hear was just as frustrated.   
“Well, whens she coming back?” Dom asked, sounding like a child that was waiting on its toy being returned. You noticed a forgot pile of dishes at the side, and picked them up, balancing the bundle under your arm.  
“I already told you. I. don’t. know!” Dee half roared across the room as you walked in, a smirk playing on your face.  
“Besides, its not like she even said she’d be back.” You sauntered in, placing the dishes in the sink and bundle on the side as the two men froze and stared at you.   
Dom was the first to break, rushing forward and engulfing you in a hug. You smiled, closing your eyes and trying your best to return the hug. You felt a hand patting your head and looked up to see Dee smiling down at you.   
“Gave us a right fright.” He tells you, and you were sure he wasn’t just speaking about right now.   
“I know. Im sorry. Wont happen again.” You mumble, fresh tears running down your cheeks as Dom stepped back with the largest grin on his face.   
“ill put the kettle on.” Dee rolls his eyes a little, and the two of you head to the kitchen.   
\---------time skip -------------  
“you know you have to go see him?” Dee askes you, sitting back in his chair as the cups sat empty on the table.   
“I know.” You nod, your eyes glancing to the hallway which would lead further down into the Maw.   
“They both miss you.” Dom suddenly says, making both you look at him. “The lady doesn’t come out much. Neither does Roger. Doesn’t come up to see us anymore.”   
The moments that followed were ones of silence that no one seemed to know how to break. Eventually, you took a deep breath.   
“Who should I see first?” you ask Dee.   
“Last time you saw Roger first didn’t go so well. So maybe this time…” He trails off, looking to the ceiling as if she might be listening.   
“You’re right. She probably knows im here.” You nod, standing from the table. Dee and Dom didn’t stand, instead staring after you as you left.   
They were nervous, as were you.   
you called the lift and it whisked you upstairs in less time than you would have liked, opening with a ding into the lady’s quarters.   
immediately, your eyes widened. The halls were dark and dusty. The place looked a mess, unkept and neglected for a while now.   
It was haunting because not even her soft voice was floating through the place. She always sung, always humming some kind of tune. It made the halls of her quarters feel like a parent’s home with a familiar sound like a radio being on or a record player. You liked it.   
But now it looked and felt neglected and empty.   
Stepping out of the lift, you looked up and saw no lights on. In fact, you doubted she was even here.   
“Hello?” You called out, walking to the bottom of the stairs and looking up.   
Silence followed as you climbed the stairs. Looking back to the lift, you wondered if maybe she wasn’t here until something drew your attention to the top of the stairs. When you looked, you froze.   
There, stood the Lady. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, strands framing the mask which looked slightly dirty. Her robes hung off her, almost like they didn’t fit her properly anymore.   
“[y/n]?” Her voice cracked as she stared down at you.   
You didn’t know what to expect. You couldn’t see her eyes so you couldn’t read her and her body stayed stiff and ridged. She looked like a statue.   
There was a whoosh and she moved quickly down the stairs. So quick, you didn’t have a chance to flinch or react. But instantly you thought she was angry with you.   
until her long, slender arms wrapped around you, pulling you against her chest and cradling you like a mother would her child.   
“You came home.” She breathed, her voice soft and a whisper. You looked up and saw tears running from under her mask. Her hands shook as one stroked your hair affectionately.   
You wrapped your arms around her waist as she held you.   
“The maws missed you. Ive missed you.” The lady pulled back, regaining her composure as she pushes a strand of hair out of your eyes.   
“Ive missed you all.” You nod, closing your eyes under her touch that reminded you of family.   
“Perhaps.” She takes a deep breath, as if she was fighting some inner demon. “You should let our janitor know of your return.”   
you stare up at her with your mouth open, processing how the 10-word sentence actually meant so much more.   
You quickly shut your mouth and smile at her, nodding.   
The lady retreats back up the stairs, ringing her hands a little and looking away from you. When she faces you again, you smile with tears brimming your eyes. She take a moment before standing straight, her movement becoming much more elegant and graceful again as she returns to her room.   
You start to descend the stairs and then something stops you.   
A voice. Soft and beautiful singing a lullaby.   
You look up to her room.   
The lady was singing again.   
You took a moment to listen to the song, enjoying her voice before you remembered your next task, your next mission.   
Walking to the elevator, you smiled as the door closed and you were taken to the bottom of the Maw, where the final resident you wanted to see was.   
But when the elevator arrived, it made no joyful ‘ding’. It didn’t make a noise. The only reason you knew you were here was by the indicator of which floor you were on.   
the doors opened and you stepped out, your attention searching for Roger.   
The light from the doll room drew your attention and you carefully made your way towards it. You knew the area well, and had memorised the floor boards that squeaked when you would try sneak up on Roger playfully.   
Opening the door, you saw the doll he had been making of you was sitting on his work bench, fully complete. But no Roger.   
Stepping inside, you walked over and picked up the doll. He had made a small version of your favourite dress, matched the colour of your eyes perfectly and let your hair fall naturally.   
The little doll was the spiting image of you. you looked up, seeing some of the Nomes sitting atop the shelf.   
They liked the little toys Roger made, even if they only got to play with them when he wasn’t around.   
taking the toy, you held it up to the Nomes. Two of them grabbed the doll by the arms and hauled it up, dancing around joyfully before disappearing with it into a hole in the wall.   
You smiled, but were quickly alerted when a floor board squeaked from outside.   
Stepping to the right side of the door, you were quick enough as Roger came into the room.   
He moved past you, not even noticing another’s presence in the room as he moved to his work bench.   
you were surprised he would have been here at this time. normally, he would work on the Maws inner structure now. But judging by the way the Maw had been groaning, the Lady and Chiefs weren’t the only ones neglecting their duties in your absence.   
His hand felt around the desk for the doll, but he let out a soft growl when he couldn’t find it. Roger instantly reached up to the shelf the Nomes had been on, seeming to know that they would have taken the doll.   
“Damn Nomes.” He groaned softly, his hand retreating back to his body. He reached into his inner pocket of his jacket, pulling out a piece of paper.   
You leaned to the side, almost letting out a gasp when you saw it was the portrait of you.   
He had been carrying it around with him? This whole time?   
Roger held the photo below his face, using his free hand to push the drooped flesh back for a just a moment to look at the photo before he let out a painful groan and stopped. He returned the photo to his jacket pocket.   
“why’d they take it?” He asked himself in a low voice, his fingers drumming on the floor as he returned to his natural position.   
“I thought you might prefer the real thing.” You spoke up from your corner, your voice soft and barley more than a whisper. Tears cascaded down your cheek as you tried to hid the fact you were crying.   
Roger seemed to stop breathing, his finger not drumming on the floor anymore as his head snapped in your direction.   
“You, you came back?” He let out a small breath, as if he were scared of the answer.   
“No.” You shake your head, walking up to him, stopping once you were right in front of him and between his arms. “I came home.”   
A shaking hand reached up, cupping your cheek as if to make sure you were real. His long fingers caressed your cheek as his thumb swiped across and removed the tears.   
“Im sorry.” Roger voice broke as he bent his head forward, as if bowing to you. “For before. I didn’t… I didn’t want you to…”   
He struggled to articulate as he shook his head, taking small gasps for air.   
“I only wanted you to be safe. Happy.” He glanced his face up to you then dropped it back down out of either embarrassment or hurt.   
“I was both of those things when I was with you.” You answer him in a soft voice, reaching your hand up to cup his own hand which stayed against your cheek.   
“But the lady. She-“ He cut himself off, a shiver running down his spin as the thought of the last time he had seen the lady. That night when she had thrown you against the wall and demanded the servants leave you.   
“She wont hurt me. Not now.” You assure him. In truth, you weren’t 100% sure of this. But from the way the Maw had reacted, how she had reacted, upon your return, you were sure she wouldn’t risk losing you again. Not permanently at least.   
“please.” He breathed, his voice a whisper with fear. “Don’t be afraid of me.”   
He begged you. every movement he made was one of submission as his whole body ached. His head bowed, his face turned down and lower than your own, his shoulder hunched and his hand only keeping it place on your cheek under your own fingers.   
“Never.” You breathe, stepping closer and closing the gap between you.   
Ducking your head under his own, you pressed your lips to his and bought his head up as your free hand cupped his own cheek.   
A soft, fragile kiss but with a much deeper meaning.   
You let go of his hand on your cheek so you would wrap your arms around his shoulder. His hand slips away from your cheek in favour of wrapping both his arms right around your smaller form as he moves his lips against your own.   
In a moment, the kiss turns from soft and light to needy and desperate.   
He pulled you tight against his body which tensed under your soft touch. You returned his passion tenfold until you needed to breath.   
Pulling back, you gasped for air. You buried your face against his neck, wanting him to remain close.   
Roger placed a soft kiss to the top of your head then nuzzled his cheek against your hair, inhaling the sweet scent he had long missed.   
He was only bought out of the moment by your soft sobs, realising you were crying on his shoulder. Roger gently rubbed your back, unsure of how to comfort you. after all this time, after all he had done and all you had been through, he was unsure of what you would need from him.   
“[y/n]?” He asks, unsure of himself but you shake your head a little.   
“Please, just give me this moment.” You ask him, your grip on him tightening for just a moment. He felt your tears wet his jacket and top he wore. The wetness was like fire as it touched his skin.   
“Will you stay with me? After everything that happened. What I did. Would you want to stay?” Roger asks, rambling a little as he tried to figure out what he was trying to say.   
You pulled back from him, unhooking one arm from around his neck so you could wipe your tears on your sleeve.   
“Would you want me to stay?” You return the question, hiccupping a little.   
“More than anything.” He breaths with a single nod.   
Despite your tears, you smiled.   
“Then I’ll stay. As long as you want me, im here.” You tell him. A soft smile dawns his face as he nods.   
one of your hands cups his cheek as you nuzzle against him for a moment.   
“You’re cold.” Roger suddenly says, his hand coming up to cup your own and pull it away from his cheek to inspect your hand.   
“It’s a little colder here.” You shrug, not thinking too much of it. You were used to the warm sun so it might take sometimes to get used to the Maw again.   
“That wont do.” He mumbles, more to himself as he shakes his head.   
His arm unwraps from around you and he leads you out of the room with your hand still in his own. It took you a moment to realise where he was taking you. back to his quarters.   
Roger opened the door and you stepped inside. the living room was a lot warmer than he normally kept it. But perhaps it had something to do with the last time he had been with you here.   
You didn’t want to let go of him, so he guided you to the couch and you sat down. Only then did you let go of his hand so he could search for the blanket on the single chair.   
Once he found it, he started to bring it back to you. In a strange moment of almost deja vu, he reached out and turned on the TV. He bought the blanket to you.   
you took him by the hand, guiding him to sit beside you as you moved the blanket over both sets of legs. His arms instinctively wrapped around you as he leaned back. You cuddled against his side, resting your head on his chest as you focused on his heart beat.   
The events of the day had certainly taken its toll on you. this mixed with the lack of sleep you had been getting made it very hard to stay awake and you eventually drifted off into a peaceful sleep.   
Roger, on the other hand, was still awake. He focused every sense he had on you.   
The feeling of your body pressed against his own, the warmth of your skin, your sweet smell, the sound of your breathing and the taste of your lip which were still fresh on his own.   
Roger brought one of his hands up to his face, pushing the skin up so he could look down at you. Curled up against his side, your face a picture of beauty that no portrait could ever fully capture. A single tear ran down Rogers cheek as he allowed the skin to take his vision again. Only this time, it wasn’t plunging him into darkness. It allowed him to focus on you more. You would always guide him through the darkness.   
especially now you were home.


End file.
